


【虫贱】告解

by orphan_account



Series: 🧦 [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 有一点点轻微的非自愿，但彼得不是故意的。





	【虫贱】告解

7

韦德第三次遇见彼得的时候，他拉着双肩包的带子，穿着件在昏暗巷子里分外显眼的米色套头毛衣，像只迷路的大白鹅一样百无聊赖地转来转去。

韦德蹲在楼顶看了他半个小时，确定这白痴就是在等他，而且不等到估计不会走以后，认命地双手撑着墙跃了下去。

 

“哇！”彼得被他吓了一跳，心有余悸地抬头看看高高的楼。“你不能换个方式出现吗？”

“我想从良了，宝贝。”他粗暴地胡说八道，“来吧，让我们快点搞一发，把这个屁股最后的账结清了以后就行啦！干嘛？”

他瞪着彼得递过来的两张电影票。

“是我校园舞会抽中的奖品。”彼得可怜巴巴说，“我没有可以一起去看的人……你晚上有空吗？”

他怎么这么惨？韦德惊了。

他又掏出来两百块塞进韦德手里:“这是这个晚上陪我的酬劳。”

“你哪来这么多钱，小盖茨比？”他不会在大学里当药头吧？韦德抓着钱有点紧张。

“我在做家教。”彼得回答。

他很适合这个兼职。这句话让韦德眼前立刻浮现彼得戴着眼镜，手把着手，好声好气地弯腰教孩子们解数学题的画面。那个场景如此栩栩如生，可爱得他一激灵。

 

今晚没有任务。选择电影和两百块钱，或者选择一个人回家，例行公事地吃下一整个冷掉的难吃披萨，浏览付费的色情网站，然后无聊到冲天花板电视机或者自己的脑袋射一枪，在邻居的咒骂声中倒在油腻腻的床单上睡或者死几个小时。

这一点都不难选。

没人会和钱过不去。韦德这么对自己说，他只犹豫了一下就接过那两百块，放任自己又接了一单副业生意。

 

*

 

好吧，他必须承认自己实在是不够敬业。

 

韦德在电影开始不到半小时就想溜了。他不太习惯这种大家聚在一处的气氛，还是形单影只的十七寸卫星电视机和软乎乎的单人沙发适合一位雇佣兵。

小彼得就为了这二十五分钟花了两百块，他都替他不值。于是韦德离开位置，摸索着跪到了彼得腿间。

 

彼得立刻试图并起腿，紧张地小声问:“你在干嘛？”

“我手机掉了。”他胡乱回了一句，借着屏幕的光埋下头去摸对方皮带，把手探进彼得软乎乎的毛衣里头。窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声被电影的声音盖过，他们坐在最后一排，没人会注意，干这种龌蹉事真是完美。

 

彼得按着他的肩膀把自己的胯往后缩:“我想它不在这儿，韦德。”他说，“你……你等下再找好不好？我会帮你一起找的。”

韦德低头去叼他的裤拉链，“……那我们来找点乐子。”他含糊地宣布，“你小声点就行。”

 

正在他专心致志地学着那些黄片里用嘴开裤链的时候，彼得把手穿过他的腋下，一使劲像抱个小婴儿一样猛地把他拎了起来。韦德维持着半跪的姿势被他提起了上半身，还没回过神。他往下望去，只看到下方笼罩在自己阴影里这孩子紧紧抿成了一条线的唇线和下巴，隐隐约约的怒气从他身上散发出来。

看来他又干错事了，这小朋友真难哄。

 

“你就不能－－不能有几分钟不想着那个吗？”彼得控诉，“就只是……哦，韦德，只是看一次电影！我说了什么都不做就是不做。”

 

什么都不做问题才大了。彼得真该看看这儿，他难道还没意识到吗？大家一起笑，一起哭，窃窃私语，耳鬓厮磨，这个气氛－－叫人难受。就像家庭聚会一样讨厌。韦德烦躁不安，被彼得稳稳地举着（旧事重提，他力气怎么这么大？），这个高度这个姿势让他的腿使不上劲，于是韦德开始在他手里扭动扑腾。

 

他一边和对方较劲一边继续劝诱他:“可我想做了，宝贝。求你啦，来吧，我们去外面，去厕所，随便你选。就十分钟解决，让我软着腿，夹着你的东西湿漉漉地早点回家睡觉。”

“小声点！”彼得看起来特别紧张，韦德猜在公共场合他比较害羞，放不开玩这么大的。“你答应我陪我看一场电影的！我们说好的，你不能这样，韦德！”现在他听起来简直像在哀求了。

 

“我真的受不了了，亲爱的。”韦德拿出了电话里谈暗杀生意价钱时最蛊惑人心的声线，循循善诱，试图勾引面前手足无措的男孩。“你看，我真的硬了。这很难受……别放着我不管，至少碰碰我吧。”他冲彼得露骨地挺了挺腰，甚至把脸努力凑过去讨好地想要亲他。

彼得的耳朵红透了，韦德感觉到那双掐在自己肋下的手也在抖。看吧，他肯定受不了这种邀请。他就不过是个青春期憋昏了头的傻瓜，才会打着工去赚和一个男妓谈恋爱的钱－－

 

 

他把韦德转过来按在了自己腿上。他们现在都面朝着屏幕，成了两片贴在一起的腰果。

韦德听见彼得在抱怨。“我真的是恨死你了！”他一边这么诅咒着，揽住韦德的腰，手像软滑的小蛇一样飞快地摸进了他宽松的卫衣下摆，手腕上石英手表把韦德微微冰了一下。“我帮你弄出来，你陪我看完电影。求你了，韦德，别再出声了。别得寸进尺，在这儿我只能为你做这个了。”

 

他没说要这个。韦德下意识要从对方腿上站起来，但彼得以为他又要作妖，立刻收紧胳膊把他紧紧箍住让韦德动弹不得，用力到他四肢的骨头都发疼。

他还在韦德耳边压低嗓子吼了一声:

“规矩点！”

 

他凶起来意外地有魄力，让韦德一瞬间被冲击得手脚发软，浑身上下只有一处在飞快地硬起来。

 

彼得的手往下圈住了那儿。韦德张开嘴，准备报复性地嚎一嗓子让全电影院的人都转过头来，他不怕丢脸，只想让彼得难堪。但是彼得这时候开始动手了，还学着韦德当初干的重重揉了他一下，这直奔重点的服务直接把那声叫唤掐在他喉咙里，变成了一声听起来不那么有尊严的短促呻吟。

 

但彼得还是吓了一跳。“你不能忍着吗？”他慌乱地说，手上动作依然不停，另外一只手往上抚摸着他的腹部和胸部。“这是公共场合，韦德。帮个忙，小声一点，实在忍不住的话把嘴捂上，不要打扰到别人，好吗？求你了。”

他一口一个“求你了”，干的事情却和语气完全相反，牢牢地卡着韦德的四肢，不容拒绝地打开他，抚摸他，像布下陷阱的昆虫终于捕获了猎物，伸出了所有的触手享用他，拥抱用在这里也仿佛是一种彻底的进食方式。

 

他真是自作自受。没过多久，一种尖锐的快感在韦德的腹部升腾而起，它积聚得如此之快，简直让人害怕。或许是彼得担心被人发现，所以如此追求效率，每一下动作都直接粗暴，带着强烈的目的性。他的手心摩擦着性器侧上敏感的细线，手指沿着冠状沟搓揉过去，每动一下手腕都把韦德吊在几乎快射出来的边缘。

韦德绷紧了肌肉，但是阻止不了对方的手还是在那儿折腾，而且因为夹紧了腿感觉更刺激了。

“韦德，把腿张开，这样我的手动不了了。”彼得听起来还有些困扰。他有种把正常的话也说得让人脸红的天赋，如果不是总用错了对象，韦德想他也不至于流落到只能和他看电影。

 

“你抖得整排椅子都在响。”彼得的语气听起来像在温柔地训斥他，或许是他当孩子们的家教成了习惯。“会吵到别人的……”

“我忍不住……”韦德断断续续地回答，这是真话。

“嘘，不要动。”他这么命令他。

说话的时候他的嘴唇凑近碰到了韦德的耳垂，那感觉很奇怪。下面的手转了个方向，用力掰开韦德紧闭的大腿，手上来自于他自己的液体因此把那儿摸得湿滑一片，让他无法控制地颤抖。

这种无法自控的感觉让他感到危险。差不多得了，韦德捏着影院的椅子把直起上身，他觉得这两百块已经被摸回本了－－

 

 

在他企图大叫出声音前，彼得闪电般地抬手捂住了他的嘴。他用力压上来，把韦德压得弓下了腰，另一只手也骤然加快了速度，甚至往下探过去，碰到了会阴。

对方飞快的心跳从紧贴的后背那儿传过来，震得他头晕。这个好孩子今天做了如此出格的事情，他一边服务一边担惊受怕，实在是也被胡闹的韦德吓得不轻。他胸膛起伏剧烈地喘着气，在韦德耳后咬牙切齿:

“你真是不听话。”

因为过度紧张，他没注意到自己捂得太急太紧了，一点都不留情。韦德很快感觉到了缺氧，他发不出声音也呼吸不了，挣扎起来。但是彼得把他窒息下的推拒和呜咽解读成了反抗，更加强硬地钳制着他的身体。同时来自下方的侵犯变本加厉，就像在惩罚他。

 

韦德腿抖得几乎要滑下去跪到地上。彼得伏在他身上，他的气息和手指，呼吸，还有心跳包围着韦德，让他浑身上下都仿佛陷于一个高热的牢笼。他被彼得锁住了。那种强迫性的抚慰让他兴奋又痛苦，下方性器可怜巴巴地吐着腺液，上方生理性的眼泪沾湿了彼得的另一只手。自愈因子把他吊在死亡的边缘，过载的快感混杂着濒死的窒息感，冲击得韦德脊背发酸。这时候，电影刚刚好进入到中场，有那么一瞬间影院里无比安静，那微弱的咕啾咕啾的水声听起来也变明显了。彼得清晰地抱怨了一句:

“韦德，你真是个坏孩子。”

这句话简直像一把甜蜜的鞭子抽在他的脊椎末端。韦德蜷起身，咬紧牙，强忍着呜咽射在了他手里。

 

 

这高潮来得又急又猛，他的尖叫声被好好地捂住了，一丝一毫都没有漏出去。只是彼得还没注意到他射了，那无微不至的服务用在此刻就真的成了酷刑。他睁大眼拉扯着想让对方放手，可自己依然被死死按在怀里，叫不出声音。窒息让韦德的手发软，而彼得还在碰他，不应期被强迫着接受更大的一波快感，强烈到韦德整个下身都开始抽搐和滴水。

电影开始前他也没去厕所。他不得不开始咬紧牙关靠自己抵抗那种感觉，意识模糊中还在担心如果自己在这儿失禁，彼得说不定会更生气。

 

如果这时候有哪个闲得无聊的观众往后看，就能看到他们交叠在一起的双腿，还有韦德发颤的膝盖之间，被不断滴落的液体弄得湿哒哒的地板。

 

 

等韦德终于撑不住马上要破坏公共卫生的前一秒，彼得停下了。他扶着韦德让他后靠倒在自己身上，捂着他嘴的手也离开了，往下卡住韦德的下巴，抬高他满是眼泪唾液的脸。

彼得举起右手，给韦德看，上面粘稠的乳白色液体沿着手心流淌下来，他的袖子口也湿了。

“你怎么都不说一声啊。”彼得有点委屈地说。

韦德根本回答不了他，他有点神经性痉挛，还没从窒息的轻微脑死亡状态中恢复过来，这小子打个飞机他妈的和杀人一样。彼得放下胳膊，把手上的体液缓缓地擦在他大腿内侧，那种感觉太淫秽了，让韦德忍不住微微战栗。

 

“我忘记了带纸巾，对不起。”彼得对他轻声说，“忍耐一下，等一会儿电影就结束了。我会带你去厕所，帮你弄干净的。可以吗？”

 

他还能说什么呢？韦德被彼得放回了位子上，他狼狈地擦着自己的口水，湿着裤子老老实实坐着，生怕彼得误会自己又想来一轮，直到电影结束都没再说一句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 还没完也不一定写完……
> 
> 这篇估计要沦为他们俩在各种地方乱搞的pwp合集。我有点崩溃。


End file.
